


(unfinished - "thomas")

by iaosabao



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaosabao/pseuds/iaosabao
Summary: kincaid gave me the prompt + character name





	(unfinished - "thomas")

**Author's Note:**

> "Each of the four living creatures had six wings and was covered with eyes all around, even under its wings. Day and night they never stop saying: ‘Holy, holy, holy is the Lord God Almighty, who was, and is, and is to come.’ ”  
Revelation 4:8

_A man does not show his greatness by being at one extremity, but rather by touching both at once. -Blaise Pascal, philosopher and mathematician. (1623-1662)_

some of it is ugly, obscene+ bestial, some of it is pure+holy + spiritual: all of it is myself.  
in my heart, my mind; a voice--  
"Thomas, could you stick to the regular programming+?"  
\--whispers gently, iao sabao

violent drumming sneaking up my walls, the door handle shaking with egregious fever,  
ignorance  
is  
bliss

to turn my head away from the mirror lest i catch the demon following me  
to ignore every hitchhiker, to lay out an offering in hopes, in hopes, in hopes:

you know that animals have more babies in the spring. that must be why, evry time you pass the forest, you feel the burning sensation of new eyes on you.  
sunlight pours in + blinds me like a flash grenade. another lurking day without your holiness, it's getting warmer, + for a while my flesh welcomes the respite. the breeze has grown small fangs that bite at my skin. the birds chirp right before dawn, their songs reaching a fever pitch before going completely silent. i don't want to know what caused them to stop so abruptly.

you planted flower bulbs last year + you see them begin to sprout. at first you're thrilled, until you see the blossoms: they're a horrific shade of blood red + you smell something rotting in the air;  
"The _actual_ weather, Thomas." there was a snowstorm a few nights ago, but the green devoured the white so briefly, so savagely, that it nvr snows again for the rest of the season.

┈⛧┈┈•༶ 

she sits oppposite to me, eating out of a bowl. i don't speak aloud my concern to all of the maggots she's shoveling into her mouth, nor the way i feel like something is watching us from outside.  
miles from civilization, i think vehemently about the woman i fell so dearly in love with prior to...... i don't recognize who is in front of me, nor can i remember her name,  
or why her voice echoes throughout my mind like a hymn to the angels when her mouth isn't even moving.

nevertheless, i kiss her, + my heart warms. her eyes watch me as i leave the apartment, her eyes watch me as i get into my car, even at work, it feels almost if

.｡ﾟ+..｡(❁´◡`❁)｡.｡:+*

there was another life i must have had, but i am having this one.  
dry heaving into the toilet, giving way to choking up stomach acid, oh God, if i keep everything beautiful + holy around me, will i be okay, finally,  
With haunted eyes like star-lit forest pools,


End file.
